1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a stretch liner clamp and, more particularly, the invention relates to a stretch liner clamp for facilitating attachment of the alignment string and positioning the string in the exact alignment desired by the bricklayer for the row of bricks being laid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When building a structure, brick masons use one of two methods, either the corner lead or the corner pole. Using the corner lead method, they begin by constructing a pyramid of bricks at each corner called a lead. After the corner leads are complete, less experienced brick masons fill in the wall between the corners using a line from corner to corner to guide each course, or layer, of brick. Due to the precision needed, corner leads are time-consuming to erect and require the skills of experienced bricklayers. Because of the expense associated with building corner leads, some brick masons use corner poles, also called masonry guides enabling them to build an entire wall at the same time. They fasten the corner poles (posts) in a plumb position to define the wall line and stretch an alignment line between them. The alignment string serves as a guide for indicating the edge of the row and for positioning the bricks.
Unfortunately, the alignment line can lose its place either because the alignment line is not taut or from being bumped accidentally. It would be beneficial to provide a quick and reliable means of establishing that reference point and ensuring that the alignment string is, in fact, always in proper alignment.